Loper Koran Juga Manusia
by HiruZen 03
Summary: Ini dimulai dari cerita 9 tahun yang lalu ketika umurku baru sekitar 9 tahun, yaitu ketika keluargaku mengalami jatuh miskin, owh tidak, . Tapi itu 9 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku dan ibuku telah hidup bahagia., author belum bisa bikin sumary , jadi baca aja. plizz,, read and review, baca dulu, baru komentar.


Hai,, minna.. author bawa cerita baru nihhh, mohon maaf bila ada yang menunggu lanjutan cerita yang author buat sebelumnya, otak author lagi buntu, jujur jha, kalau mengikuti alur cerita aslinya, author merasa kalah dengan masashi sensei, mending author buat cerita yang ga ada hubungannya di cerita naruto, Cuma, author minjem orang orangnya, boleh kan masashi sama?.. kalau ga boleh author akan tetap ambil, dasar pelit kau... 1 lagi, sebenarnya author penyuka NaruHina, kalau aslinya. Tapi kalau di Fandom ini, author lebih suka Sakura yang jadi pasangan Naruto.

Yasudah langsung saja ke cerita..

Ini dimulai dari cerita 9 tahun yang lalu ketika umurku baru sekitar 9 tahun, yaitu ketika keluargaku mengalami jatuh miskin, owh tidak, itu dikarenakan Ayahku kena tipu oleh rekan bisnisnya. Yang namanya sudah tak diingat lagi oleh Ayahku, karena ia mendadak gila dan pergi menghilang, hahk, menyedihkan sekali hidupku, tapi aku tidak boleh kehilangan semangat, aku harus berubah, Naru harus jadi anak baik, begitu kata ibuku, aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Ia ibu, aku akan menjadi anak baik untuk Ibu. Tapi itu 9 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Aku dan Ibuku telah hidup bahagia. Bahkan kini Kami telah berkumpul lagi dengan Ayahku, Kau tau kenapa? Apa kau ingin mendengar cerita hidupku yang baru bisa dibilang permulaan ini, hah, memang sih ga ada yang mau mendengarkan, tapi tetap akan kuceritakan.

**Loper koran juga manusia**

**Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Sakura H. **

**Genre : family / Romance / humor ?**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Alur kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, Dll.**

-Don't Like Don't Read-

**9 tahun yang lalu.**

"ehem,ehem, apakah suaraku bagus,, apakah wajahku cantikk?"'tentu saja, kalau tidak mana mungkin Minato tergila gila padaku'Kushina sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri di cermin, membuat Minato tersenyum,

"Kushi-chan, aku berangkat dulu yah.. jaga rumah baik baik.. dan jaga dirimu juga yah sayang,,, emmmuach,"Minato pun mengecup kening istrinya itu, namun karena dilihat kamera, Kushina pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina pun membuka pintunya sambil membawa tasnya Minato keluar rumah. Singkat cerita, Minato pun sudah pergi. Dan kini giliran Kushina membangunkan Naruto,"ehem ehem,, tes tes,, satu dua tiga..."merasa suaranya sudah bagus, Kushina pun mulai membangunkan Naruto" Naruto... bangun. Sudah jam berapa ini, nanti kau bisa telat sekolah" suara Kushina terdengar bosan oleh Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan iler yang membanjiri kasur yang menurut Ibunya sudah menjadi tempat untuk melukis peta.

"Naru, anak baik. Bangun.. kau harus sekolah Nak."seolah tak memperdulikan suara ibunya, Naruto malah menutup kupingnya dengan bantal dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, hilang sudah kesabaran Ibunya "Narutoooooo... kau mau bangun atau tidak, atau ibu akan..." teriakan ibunya yang sangat mengerikan itu membuat Naruto berdiri dengan cepat dari kasurnya, dan mengelap ilernya itu dengan tangannya, yang kalau perempuan lihat pasti tak ada yang sudi dekat dengannya. 'hueekkk...'

"ibu, aku sudah bangun, lihat nih, tuhh,,, aku bangun, sekarang aku mau mandi, 5 menit aku akan turun. Tenang saja bu,, sekarang ibu keluar dari kamar Naru, karena Naru malu,,, dan juga... kameramen keluar juga sana,, Naru malu.." hah, ada ada saja kelakuan Naruto..

Tibalah naruto disekolah, kelas IV konoha junior school(SD). Naru memang nakal, namun itu malah membuat teman temannya senang, bukan karena ia menyenangkan, tapi karena kelakuan bodohnya itu yang selalu menjahili guru gurunya itu, terutama Iruka sensei,"Naruto... sudah berapa kali kubilang, jaga sikapmu hahkk,k," Iruka sensei benar benar kesal karena Naruto tertawa keras saat dia sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, dan penyebabnya adalah, karena Naruto membaca komik fandom sebelah, yaitu, mister kocak. Mana ada komik kaya gitu, tapi disini pasti ada, inilah yang membuat Naruto berlari keluar dan dikejar Iruka sensei,

"hahaha, kejar kalau bisa... Iruka sensei,,, liyat dibelakangmu ada shizune sensei," Iruka pun berhenti mengejar dan menengok nengok kesana sini mencari.

"mana? Dimana?" merasa dibohongi ia pun mulai mengejar Naruto lagi,"Naruto... tidak akan kumaafkan kau,,,,,,, kesini, dan akan kubuat ku jadiperkedel."

Sialnya Naruto, memang ia merasa telah menang, tapi kenyataannya tidak, dia menabrak kepala sekolah, "pak Hiruzen?" glegek, ia pun menelan ludah... dan di jiwirlah kupingnya oleh Hiruzen, kepala sekolah yang sudah menjabat beberapa dekade'heran, kapan sih dia akan pensiun?'

"Naruto ikut aku keruanganku," hah, sial... hari ini ia pun terpaksa ikut ke ruang Hiruzen.

"ada apa pak kepala sekolah, apakah ada hal yang penting?" Naruto mulai mencari alasan agar dia cepat keluar dari ruang yang menurutnya seperti penjara, bukan karena mirip penjara, tetapi kaarena penghuni ruangannya.

"apa kau bilang, kau tidak nyadar akan kelakuanmu hah" Iruka berteriak, membuat Hiruzen dan Naruto menutup kuping,

"sudah lah Iruka, kau bisa kembali mengajar, cukup lama kau berada diluar," Hiruzen pun mempersilahkan iruka untuk keluar.

"baik Hiruzen sama, saya permisi"

"Naruto, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan sikapmu dan itupun membuat cucuku mengikuti gayamu, seseorang yang tidak pantas dicontoh, aku sudah tua, Naruto, aku ingin sekolah ini menjadi lebih tenang. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau memberikan surat ini kepada orang tuamu, aku haraf kau menyampaikannya. Mengerti."

"surat apa, jangan laporkan aku ke orang tuaku, orang tuaku sudah gila karena baru saja jatuh miskin, ia ditipu temannya, kasihanilah juga ibuku, iya seddang bersedih karena ditinggal Ayah. aku tak ingin membebani mereka, kumohon"wajahnya begitu pintar berakting,dasar, Naru pembohong besar. Tapi kenyataannya, ibarat kata adalah doa, itu seperti menjadi kenyataan saat ia telah sampai rumah. Memang ia tak jadi mendapat surat, dan ia sukses tertawa sampai depan rumah.

"haha, ibu, Naru pulang," tidak ada jawaban yang ada hanya teriakan ayahnya yang tak jelas,

"tidakkk,,, aku tidak mau miskin, pasti dia tidak akan menipuku,,,"

"hikss.. naru kesini nak, hiks.." ibunya menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"ada apa ini ibu, kenapa ayah bilang begitu."Naru bingung dengan semuanya. Namun ibunya tak mau menutupinya.

"Naru, ayahmu kena tipu oleh teman bisnisnya, dan membuatnya seperti ini nak,, hiks.. kita akan meninggalkan rumah ini Nak, untuk menutupi hutang ayahmu... dan sekarang lihatlah ayahmu, ayahmu sudah gila..."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ibunya pun langsung mematung. Ia mengingat perkataannya tadi, "tidakkkk... "

Lain dengan pikiran Naruto, ibunya berpikir kalau Naruto tidak kuat menerima semua ini, namun Naruto mengatakan lain'mulutmu harimaumu..'

"tidak, aku tidak mau miskin.."Minato pun lari keluar rumah, sambil berteriak.

Kushina menangis,"ayah,,, jangan pergi.." dan itulah kisah sedih Naruto, poor Naruto..

_o00o_

3 hari kemudian, Naruto dan ibunya telah pindah dari rumah yang dibilang mewah, ke gubuk reot"jelek sekali, rumah apa gubuk ini ibu."

"jangan melihat luarnya Naruto, tapi dalemnya?"

"dalamnya apa ibu, kaya istana ya?"

"rusak, masa gubuk kaya istana, hadah. Ayo masuk"Naruto dan Kushina pun masuk, sudah untung dia masih memiliki tempat tinggal hasil tabungan kushina selama ini.

Setelah dibuka mereka berdua pun terbatuk batuk karena dalamnya begitu kotor, abu bertebaran masuk terhirup oleh hidung Naruto yang lubangnya lumayan besar.

"uhuk uhuk,, hadah, sepertinya nih hari bakal jadi sangat melelahkan, ibu kita bersihkan."

"harusnya itu ibu yang bilang, ayo Naruto kita bersihkan."

"baik bu.." 1 jam kemudian ruangan itu sudah lumayan rapi, tinggal di permak sedikit lagi,

Setelah berlama lama lama kemudian, akhirnya rumah itu bersih juga.

"lumayan, hari ini aku mau tidur bu, badanku sudah pada sakit,"

"sama nak, ibu juga."

2 hari kemudian Naruto sudah masuk kesekolah, namun ada yang berbeda di hari sebelum sebelumnya, Naruto jadi pendiam, tapi, kini giliran Naruto yang di kerjain sama teman temannya karena nasibnya, mereka semua tertawa, namun Naruto tak mengurusinya dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Naruto'apakah rasa sakit ini sama seperti sakit orang orang yang pernah aku usili?, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi anak baik, dan aku akan sabar menghadapi cobaan ini semua, semangat, naru anak baik'motivasi itulah yang kini ada di benaknya.

"tadaima, aku pulang." Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara tangisan kushina."ada apa bu?"

"tidak ada nak, aku hanya kangen saat saat kita dulu"

"sabarlah ibu, tadi saat pulang ada agen koran yang sedang lewat, dan aku meminta pekerjaan sebagai pengantar koran darinya, dan aku diterima. Lumayan buat menambah uang kita, agar bisa membeli rumah yang besar, mobil mewah dan seperangkat berlian"

"hahaha, tukang koran ,pengen rumah mewah, yang sederhana saja, yang penting nyaman."

"ok bu,,"

BERSAMBUNG.

Haha.. itu hanyalah prologue, jadi tetap baca ceritaku yang satu ini, dan juga reviewnya.. plizzz,, karena review lah yang me motivasi aku jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini...

Dan, aku punya pertanyaan buat kalian yang menunggu lanjutan ceritaku yang the return of the hero, aku sudah bikin lanjutannya, tapi belum berani publish, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apakah kalian masih menginginkan ceritaku itu yang telah melenceng dari cerita aslinya.

"obito masa jadi jincuriki jubi, bukan naruto sih,,, huft,"

Yasudah,

See you and reviewnya...


End file.
